Hi no megami
by monidex1200
Summary: Algunas personas dicen "La muerte es el comienzo...", pero personas como Karin no entienden, ¿el comienzo de que?..de la aventura, de la amistad o del amor.  Asi que ella tendra que averiguarlo por si sola.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** ++**Hi no megami**++

**Hecho por: **Monidex1200

**Genero: **Aventura/Romance

**Resumen:** Algunas personas dicen "La muerte es el comienzo...", pero personas como Karin no entienden, ¿el comienzo de que?..de la aventura, de la amistad o del amor.

Karin tendra que averiguarlo por si sola.

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

**Notas de la autora: **Hola mundo, este es mi primer finc de Bleach con una de las parejas que mas me gustan. Espero que les guste la historia que les traere.

Este capitulo lo narrare yo y sin mas preambulos el primer capitulo de Hi no Megami.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 1 - Pesadilla

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Alguna ves has vivido una pesadilla?<em>**

* * *

><p>La luz de la luna bañaba las calles Kurakura, la corriente helada que hacia menear a los árboles en una forma hipnotizante y las luces de los umbrales. Parecía desolado y desierto, pero si te fijabas bien podrías notar una borrosa sombra aproximarse, con pasos rápidos y rítmicos, la pelota rebotaba una y otra ves en forma a como corría. Karin Kurosaki se le había hecho tarde practicando con el futbol, su diversión eran tal que no se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era y sabia muy bien que al llegar a la casa donde vivía recibiría un gran regaño de su hermana, Yuzu Kurosaki.<p>

Mientras pisaba el pavimento seguía corriendo mientras que pequeños escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo, su vestimenta que solo consistía en un polo de color rojo y un short blanco , todo sucio, demostraba lo mucho que había entrenado. Siguió corriendo sin percatarse de todo su alrededor, ella solamente corría.

Un sonido chirriante...

Una luz segadora...

Un fuerte ruido...

_Que mal que no presto atención ¿no?_

.

.

Su mirada perdida y derivando en algún tipo de pensamiento, cuando se dio cuenta estaba enfrente de su casa, con ansiedad entro.

En su casa no había nadie, Yuzu, Ichi-ni ni su padre. Tal ves habian salido a taer a un herido...

Se fue ha su habitación.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Si, y...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Tal ves fue porque había tomado mucha agua energética en su entrenamiento pero no tenia sueño. El sonido de alguien entrando a la residencia Kurozaki llego a sus oídos, sin pensarlo dos veces bajo las escaleras. La ecena que vio era aterrador.<p>

Su hermana lloraba, lloraba demasiado...

Ichigo consolándola, con una expresión de culpa en su rostro...

Su padre estaba mirando el suelo, no hacia nada, no trataba de consolar a su hermana...

Y las ropas de los tres estaban llenadas de sangre...

Karin dio un paso pero se detuvo, que le pasaba a su familia, que mierda era este animo, sin mas corrió hacia Yuzo, pero algo raro paso.

_No le hacia caso_

Su mirada se dirigió asia Ichigo, el parecía notar la presencia produciendo un alivio en ella. Sus ojos se ponían vidriosos. Vio mover sus labios, Karin abrió los ojos a mas no poder, lo que decía, porque...

_Pedia perdón._

Por ultimo miro a su padre, pero el estaba... . Su corazón se estrujo, su padre el mas animado de la familia estaba llorando, su padre lloraba, la primera persona que los hizo feliz después de la muerte de su madre se estaba derrumbando en frente de ella.

Casi por instinto retrocedió un par de pasos. No quería...

No quería ver mas esta tristeza.

Se dirigió hacia su cuarto acompañado de un sonido metálico, sudaba frió y gotas de llanto salían de sus ojos. ¿Porque estaba llorando? pues es simple..ella...se dio cuenta.

Se dio cuenta del porque no tenia sueño, de porque le molestaba su pecho y por que su familia tenia manchas de sangre en su ropa.

Mas bien por que su sangre estaban en sus ropas...

Ella estaba muerta...

* * *

><p><strong><em>...no es agradable.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>C O N T I N U A R A . . .<strong>

.

.

Que tal, esto es mas bien como un prologo, espero que les haya gustado. Si tienen una sugerencia o critica manden un mensaje, con gusto lo aceptare.

Bien pues...¡Nos vemos en el segundo cap!


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo:** ++**Hi no megami**++

**Hecho por: **Monidex1200

**Genero: **Aventura/Romance

**Resumen:** Algunas personas dicen "La muerte es el comienzo...", pero personas como Karin no entienden, ¿el comienzo de que?..de la aventura, de la amistad o del amor.

Karin tendra que averiguarlo por si sola.

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

_Las letras en cursiva son los pensamientos directos de Karin._

_Las letras en cursiva y subrralladas son los pensamientos de otros personajes._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Capitulo 2 – Llegada a la Sociedad de Almas

.

.

_**¿Como remediar la muerte?**_

.

.

.

_...Mi mundo se desmorona enfrente a mis ojos..._

_..La oscuridad asechándome junto a la desesperación..._

_...No puedo hacer nada mas que soñar de volver como era antes.._

_..Pero eso es imposible, porque estoy muerta..._

_._

_._

Después de los gritos y llantos de Yuzu, al fin quedo dormida en su cama, había costado mucho de que se calmara. Mientras que en una esquina de la habitación se encontraba una joven pelinegra, sus rodillas flexionadas pegadas a su pecho y ocultando su cabeza.

Ella aun no podía digerir lo que le había pasado, ella estaba muerta, era como una pesadilla, una pesadilla a la que quería despertar.

_Todo es mi culpa._

Se paro vacilante y se dirigió a Yuzu, la miro. Yuzu se encontraba dormida, hacia pequeños gruñidos y lagrimas salían, parecía que estaba teniendo una pesadilla pero ella no la podía ayudar, después de todo ella estaba muerta.

_Tenia que remediar lo que había pasado...¿pero como remediar la muerte?._

El sonido de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos, se sobresalto.

En la puerta se encontraba Ichigo, al instante Karin bajo la mirada. La cara de su hermano no había cambiado.

Con una señal de manos le indico que se acercara, ella obedeció.

Karin lo seguía, se podía escuchar los pasos, nadie se atrevía a mencionar palabra alguna.

El abrió la puerta dando paso a que Karin entrara, con pasos pausados se sentó en la cama de su hermano y Ichigo se sentó en la silla. La tensión era irritante.

El silencio reino unos minutos.

.

– Sociedad de Almas... - murmuro

.

La pelinegra alzo la vista curiosa sobre esa extraña palabra que salia de los labios de su hermano, Ichigo al ver que tenia su atención continuo.

.

– La Sociedad de Almas es donde vas a ir...

.

Los ojos de la pelinegra se abrieron a mas no poder, miro a su hermano con la esperanza a que le hablara mas sobre ese lugar pero al ver que no tenia intención tomo la iniciativa.

.

– ¿Que es la sociedad de Almas?

La miro un par de segundos debatiéndose en decirle o no, suspiro - Es un lugar a donde van todas las

almas..si no lo hacen con el paso del tiempo posiblemente se convertirán en...Holow.

Tras esa respuesta una pregunta se formulo en su cabeza.

.

– ¿Debo irme ahora?

.

El asintió débilmente.

Karin se paro y se dirigió hacia la puerta abriéndola un poco y volvió a su hermano.

.

– Voy a despedirme..

.

El ruido de la puerta cerrarse retumbo en su cabeza. Se sentía tan culpable, tan inútil.

Su hermana había muerto. Y el no pudo hacer nada.

Tenia que apurarse, tenia que llamar a un par de personas.

Aunque el dolor era grande lo que había visto no lo podía dejar pasar...

_**Todo no seria igual de ahora en adelante.**_

_._

.

Con pasos apresurados se dirigió a buscar a su padre, bajando las escaleras y llegando a la sala.

Ahí se encontraba el, mirando hacia el gran retrato de una mujer. El miedo de ver esa horrible escena que hace unos minutos había presenciado, tan solo pensarlo era aterrador.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

Mi alrededor esta derrumbándose, poco a poco y silenciosamente, casi sin dejar rastro desaparece. Un vació inminente recorre cada parte de mi alma y no para. Mi mente esta en blanco, no pudo decir nada y no puedo pensar nada y eso me alivia. No quiero pensar porque eso causara mas dolor, pero algo que no puedo evitar escuchar la vos que retumba en mi cabeza. Esa vos profunda y venenosa.

.

.

"Mi hija a muerto...como Mazaki."

.

.

_"He fallado denuevo"_

_._

_._

"_No la pude proteger...yo..soy un...fracaso como padre."_

.

.

Mis lamentos seguían, no paraban, no se detendrán. Me atormentarían por siempre.

Escuche un ruido, volteo y me encuentro con la causa de mi dolor, mi pequeña hija muerta.

Mi hija a muerto...es tan difícil de creer.

.

– ¿Ichigo ya te lo dijo? - el punzante dolor seguía cada ves que la veía, no quería verla, no quería acordarme de todo lo que paso. No quiero tener la imagen que vi cuando murió.

.

Ella asintió. Abrió levemente sus labios.

.

– Voy a volver..

.

La mire desconcertado.

Esas palabras...quiero creerlas, quiero saber que volverá.

– Y cuando vuelva no quiero ver ese animo...Yuzu te necesita.

.

_Es verdad...no soy el único que siente tristeza._

_Tal ves soy egoísta..pero un padre no puede evitar sentirse triste cuando su hija se va._

_¿Dolor?..es muy poco para referirse a lo que se siente._

_Solo hoy déjame llorar hasta que me canse...solo hoy._

.

.

_Lo único que puedo decirte en este momento es..._

.

– Entonces te esperare...

.

.

_**El mundo no se acaba por un error...siempre abra un mañana.**_

.

.

.

Se dirigió así su cuarto, la que tantos años había compartido con su hermana. Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado evitando que hiciera algún tipo de ruido.

Se acerco hacia su hermana, ya se había calmado, no lloraba mas. Con una de sus manos trato de acariciar su cabello color miel.

.

– Voy a volver Yuzu..no tiene que llorar...

.

Un movimiento leve de su hermana la puso en alerta, provocando que se alejara.

.

– Karin-chan – susurro, para luego volver a dormir presionando cómodamente su almohada.

.

Con un suspiro la pelinegra se dirigió hacia la puerta.

.

– Espéreme... - y la cerro.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

– Ichi-nii..

.

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su hermano y dos personas mas. Su cara de sorpresa y desconcierto apareció. Los sujetos se encontraba sentados en el suelo mirándola.

Su hermano hizo una señal para que se sentara junto a el y la pelinegra obedeció un poco desconfiada.

El hombre que estaba afrente de ella era extraño, tenia una melena color rojo encendido, amarrado con una coleta que le hacia parecer un mar de puntas rojas. En la parte de su rostro tenia amarrado una tela blanca en la frente ocultando sus tatuajes color kimono negro, su vestimenta delataba que era un shinigami, su negro amarrado por una cinta blanca que al extremo se encontraba su espada.

Mientras que la joven era totalmente diferente, ella era hermosa, su cabello azabache lacio marcaba su fino rostro, sus ojos eran de un color morado. Su vestimenta también la delataba, su kimono negro y al extremo su espada. Era baja pero le daba un aspecto delicado como si el de una muñeca se tratase.

Antes de que preguntara quienes eran o que querían aquí fue interrumpida.

.

– A si que esta es la mocosa Kurosaki. - sonrió en forma burlona.

.

_Mocosa..¿eh?_

_._

– Oh "cabeza de piña-san" ¿Que hace aquí?.

–!Que has dicho!

–Lo que escuchaste ¡sordo!

.

Mientras que por otro lado Ichigo suspiraba, no tenia fuerzas para detener esa pelea así que objeto por quedarse callado. Los gritos cada ves se hacían mas irritantes para la joven azabache, ella podría haber esperado que su compañero se calmara y guardara su compostura cosa que nunca llego, en ves de eso se estaba comportando como un niño de 4 años de edad.

¿Acaso no había madurado todo este tiempo?.

.

– Basta Renji.

.

El nombrado la miro un poco enojado, pero se detuvo pues ella tenia razón, su comportamiento no era aceptable para esta situación. Se sentó denuevo mientras Karin lo imitaba.

Un suspiro salio de la boca del pelinaranja, podía escuchar las discusiones de sus invitados.

.

– No te puedes comportar Renji.

– Ella empezó...

.

Mientras Karin solo se concentraba en maldecir al tipo que estaba al frente de ella. _La llamo mocosa..quien se creía. _

_._

– Ustedes ya conocen la situación de Karin y sobre lo "demás"... - los dos asintieron. Siguio.

– Quiero que..

– Ichi-nii.. - interrumpio.

.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Karin, unas amargas, otras curiosas pero las ignoraba y solo se concentro en ver a su hermano.

.

– Ichi-nii creo que..debería... - guardo pausa para llenarse de coraje para decir las ultimas palabras que tan difícil era pronunciarlas -...convertirme en shinigami.

.

Cerro los ojos esperando un regaño o un grito pero nunca vinieron. Lentamente abrió sus parpados para encontrarse a su hermano, estaba considerándolo. Formo una gran sonrisa.

.

– ¿Crees que es fácil mocosa? - espeto el pelirrojo.

.

La alegría se detuvo.

_Seguía con lo de mocosa._

_._

– ¿Tu eres un Shinigami?

.

El asintió con orgullo, ademas de un simple shinigami el era sub-capitán.

.

– Entonces será pan comido. - alzo los hombros.

– ¿!Nani! - el ya no soportaba mas, estaba dispuesto ha sacar a zabimaru para ensenarle una lección a esa Kurosaki 2.

.

Antes de que comenzara una pelea que no tenia caso, una respuesta interrumpió. Los tres miraron con desconcierto al pelinaraja, el solo volvió a repetir.

.

– Esta bien.

– ¿Que? - repitieron los tres al mismo tiempo.

– Cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo

.

Una sonrisa torpe apareció en la pelinegra, su hermano había aceptado.

.

– Bien.. - apoyo la azabache, ella confiaba en Ichigo, sabia que tenia sus razones y ella lo apoyaría. Lo ayudaría sin importar que suceda mas adelante. Los gritos del pelirrojo no se hicieron esperar.

.

La azabache cerro los ojos e ignoro las exigencias de explicaciones de su ruidoso compañero. Aun no podía creer que el fuera tan lento al no darse cuenta...

_De las razones que tenia Ichigo.._

_._

– Entonces nos vamos.

.

El pelinaranja asintió, volviendo a su antigua oscuridad en sus ojos pero antes de que Karin pudiera decir o hacer algo la azabache la interrumpió.

Un sonido sordo se escucho en la habitación. Lo había golpeado en la cabeza.

.

– ¡Por que hiciste eso enana!

– No quiero ver esa cara, ¡idiota!...- respiro y una leve sonrisa se formo -...la cuidare.

.

Ichigo solo dio una sonrisa débil, chica, pero era una sonrisa al fin de cuentas, mientras que los otros dos que veían esta escena, solo miraban a la azabache desconcertados por su manera tan "sutil" para animar y su efectivo resultado.

Después de eso se fueron.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

La puerta se habría, dando una luz segadora, que hacia apartar la vista y poco a poco acostumbrarse al fuerte resplandor.

_¿Que me esperaría mas adelante.?_

El miedo a lo desconocido la invadía.

_No podía volver atrás.._

_No podía cambiar el pasado..._

_Pero podía luchar por el futuro..._

Se acerco a la puerta con pasos vacilantes, estaba nerviosa y ansiosa, pero no podía retractarse, ella lo había decidido, se convertiría en shinigami...para poder ver a su familia de nuevo.

La puertas se cerraron sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido, como si nunca hubiera sucedido desapareció.

.

.

Después de pasar Karin en un milisegundo se encontraba en un lugar totalmente diferente, el cielo era celeste con nubes, normal. Al frente había unos edificios que hacían un gran monumento, las casas pequeñas la rodeaban. Sin duda un lugar peculiar.

.

– Kurosaki ¿que te parece? - pregunto Rukia mostrando un poco de emoción. Karin frunció levemente el ceño, que la llamara por su apellido no le gustaba, pero lo ignoro y se concentro en responder.

– ..grande.

.

Rukia solo sonrió y camino, Karin la seguía junto a Renji lo cual la molestaba. Pero estaba distraída por las construcciones de las casas, se parecían al mundo real en unos cuantos detalles, no tenia idea de que los shinigamis vivieran así.

Se pregunto que hacia su hermano cuando venia aquí y desaparecía en la casa.

La ocasión lo amerita tenia que investigar.

Se dirigió con Rukia.

.

– nee...umm..

– Oh perdón aun no me he presentado..mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki..hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos.

– Rukia... - murmuro.

.

Se quedo pensando unos segundo y una luz apareció en su cabeza, por eso le parecía tan familiar.

.

– Rukia...la novia de mi hermano – susurro con inocencia, su padre y Yuzu siempre le decía..

.

.

...Flash Back...

.

-!Hijas!...como verán su hermano consiguió novia...milagrosamente... – decía aun sin creérselo, mientras que por otro lado Karin lo veía con poco interés mientras que Yuzu tenia los ojos de estrellitas reflejando su emoción. Ambas sentadas en la mesa. - ...a si que en este momento están a solas en su cuarto... - siguió - ...y posiblemente estén haciendo cosas de adultos... - asintió, una vena salio de su cabeza en señal de su enojo- ..mi hijo idiota no tiene consideración con sus puras hermanas.

Se abalanzo contra ellas, abrazándolas con pequeñas lagrimas que caían de sus ojos y luego se dirigió hacia el retrato de su difunta esposa.

– Mazaki..no permitiré que mi hijo idiota deshonre la casa.

– ¡Yuzu! – llamo, viéndola detenidamente y formando una sonrisa juguetona. - Vamos a espiar..

– ¡Si! – una vos aguda salio en forma de respuesta y se fueron al cuarto de su hermano.

Karin estaba segura de que lo había planeado. Su padre no tenia remedio.

.

...Fin del Flash Back...

.

.

Sonrió un poco ante el recuerdo, pero un grito interrumpió sus pensamientos

.

– N-novia – repetía aun sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Con un sonrojo leve que se escapaban de sus mejillas.

.

Karin la miro un poco sorprendida de su reacción, sabia que su hermano no era el mejor chico que podía encontrar pero no era para que se avergonzara tanto.

.

Con una gran bocado de aire recobro la compostura – No soy su novia...

– No lo es... - Bueno ella nunca soñó con una cuñada.

.

Ella asintió.

Se habría equivocado, pensó, en ese momento se acordó de su principal motivo para que diera su conversación.

.

– Rukia..me preguntaba ¿que hacia mi hermano aquí?..quiero decir..en la Sociedad de Almas.

Me miro un segundo para mirar al cielo formando una sonrisa melancólica - Umm...en una forma de explicar..el es un héroe.

.

Héroe, que clase de respuesta es esa, ella no estaba satisfecha con lo que le decía. Su curiosidad aumento, quería saber detalles, pero no quería ser una metiche en la vida de su hermano.

_._

.

.

Frunció el ceño, ese era el gesto mas característico que tenia. Su teniente llegaba tarde denuevo, tras ese pensamiento frunció mas el ceño.

Un suspiro cansado escapo de sus labios. Se levanto de su cómoda silla para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Salio caminando, sin apresurarse. Su paciencia era escasa en el, el prodigo niño genio era un gruñón.

Pasando por los pasillos buscado a su teniente, que posiblemente estaría escondiéndose de hacer el papeleo o borracha. Se detuvo cuando vio pasar a la teniente Hinamori o como le dice el Momo. Cuando la peliazul se dio cuenta de su presencia se acerco mostrándole una delicada y dulce sonrisa.

.

– Shiro-chan - saludo con su conocido apodo, pero nadie se atrevía a decirlo y menos en frente del capitán pues se llevaría un severo castigo. La única persona que era inmune a la mirada fría de Hitsugaya Toshiro, sin duda alguna esa persona era Hinamori.

– Hitsugaya-Taicho para usted - repitió por enésima ves o mas, el ya había perdido la cuenta, pero era inútil después de todo, aunque no lo podía evitar, se convirtió en una costumbre entre los dos.

– ¿Shiro-chan que haces aquí? - pregunto con curiosidad, ignorando su demanda como siempre.

– Busco a Matsumoto..(para gritarle y obligarla ha hacer su trabajo) - se guardo sus ultimas palabra. Hinamori solo sonrió, su amigo amargado le parecía gracioso.

– Oh..la vi pasar..parecía apurada - respondió un poco triste por no ser de mucha ayuda. Toshiro al percatarse de eso con una vos seria y profunda respondió.

– Gracias - se retiro dándole la espalda, Hinamori solo mostraba una sonrisa.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

Mientras que Karin derivaba en cualquier pensamiento no se dio cuenta de que se encontraba sola, se había perdido...un alma o mejor dicho Karin Kurasaki estaba en Seireitei sola, sin nadie que conozca que la pudiera ayudar en ese momento y lo peor es que aun no se había dado cuenta de ello.

_**Como seria su recorrido por Seireitei a partir de ahora...**_

.

.

**C o n t i n u a r a . . .**

.

.

O**M**A**K**E

.

–Rukia..¿y la mocosa? - pregunto sin mucho interés tocando su cabello, pensando que si en verdad se veía como una piña.

.

_¿Debería usar los extraños productos humanos que trae Matsumoto?_

Su compañera volteo y lo miro cuidadosamente.

.

–¿No la estabas cuidando tu?

–¿Que?..no, me ves cara de niñera.

.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

.

– Me estas diciendo que no la estabas cuidando, GRANDISIMO IDIOTA.

.

.

Termino. Lo siento por mi demora pero estuve ocupada, estoy en una especia de bloqueo con una de mis historias. Ademas en Navidad...gaste un montón de efectivo, ¡Adiós mi dinero!, fue duro pero valió la pena..eso creo.

Si alguien tiene alguna duda, por ejemplo:

¿Por que Karin no se acuerda de Rukia?

Pues es que ya paso mas de un año, solo tiene una imagen baga en su cabeza y contando de que Rukia a cambiado de aspecto.

¿Cuales son las razones de Ichigo?

Jajaja, no les diré, no puedo. Quiero agregarle un leve misterio en la historia. Como fue la muerte de Karin, nadie sabe excepto yo. Mas adelante sabrán.

¿Toshiro saldrá en el siguiente capitulo?

Quien sabe... por supuesto que si, yo estoy emocionada de escribir sobre Toshiro y que haya algunas escenas románticas con Karin, a decir verdad ya tengo algunas en mente.

Estoy pensando en agregar a un OC (personaje inventado). Me estaba preguntando que clase de OC les gustaría. Bueno eso es todo.

Respondiendo review:

**Sweet Ottaki: **Espero que te haya gustado este cap, como ves lo he seguido y ya voy por el tercer cap. Va aparecer mas Toshiro. Estoy emocionada.

**Pamex17: **Me alegro mucho que te haya encantada, yo tambien estoy emocionada que los shinigamis aparescan, ¿Karin como reaccionara?, quien sabe...

**LuNaShinRa: **Cierto, que haya puro romance entre Karin y Toshiro, estoy totalmente de acuerdo. En el tercer cap va a ver romance pero en este cap quise centrarme en el dolor de un padre pues me parecio mala idea que se tome a la ligera la muerte de una hija. Lo siento por la demora.

Yo adoro el HitsuKarin.

**GriisleChan:** Que bueno que te gusto, me puse muy feliz, espero no decepcionar.

**: **Lo se fue corto. Me alegro que te haya gustado.

**metsfan101: **El primero en comentar. Es mi primer review extranjero. ¡Que bien!.

Manden sus review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titulo:** Hi no megami**.++**

**Hecho por:** Monidex1200

**Genero:** Aventura/Romance

**Resumen:** Algunas personas dicen "La muerte es el comienzo", pero personas como Karin no entienden, ¿el comienzo de que?...de la aventura, de la amistad o del amor.

Karin tengra que averiguarlo por si sola.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

Pensamientos directos de Karin.

Pensamientos de otros personajes.

::::::::::::::::::::Cambio de escena:::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

Capitulo 3 - Encuentro inesperado.

.

**Seireitei**

.

Mientras mas avanzaba mas se adentraba, se sentía ansiosa y nerviosa, algo semejante a la primera ves que fue al parque de diversiones, aunque ahora con un miedo inperpicas. Sin duda este "raro" lugar afectaba a la pelinegra; por un lado le emocionaba la idea de poseer una espada y destruir holow, de eso ella tenia experiencia, pero su destreza con objetos filosos no era muy alta. Y por otro lado le asustaba todo lo que le espera.

**Muchos sentimientos y aun faltaban mas.**

Ladeo la cabeza y volteo para ver a su escolta, pero estos no se encontraban, alzo la ceja sorprendida y asombrada y un ligero miedo se hizo presente, automaticamente examino todo lo que podía del lugar donde se encontraba, pero estos no estaban.

Lo primero que ella sabia era que debía mantener la calma, claro lo sabia, pero ella era una Kurosaki y ella, por supuesto no podía ser tan calmado y seria, era imposible para la pelinegra.

Camino apresurada y busco.

_Acaso no se suponía que ellos la debían cuidar.  
><em>.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.  
>Mientras que en otro lugar se encontraba el mas pequeño capitán, Toshiro Hitsugaya, conocido por ser el mas maduro y helado de todos los capitanes, a pesar de ser el menor. Pero en esta situación se podría decir que estaba irritado, aunque el era serio y calmado sufría de gran temperamento que no podía reprimir y menos si mencionaban su estatura.<p>

El capitán seguía buscando a su escurridiza Fuku-taicho, en los lugares mas posibles pero en ninguno de ellos se encontraba su presencia. Ahora Toshiro se dirigía irritado hacia el mundo real, ya que seguramente Matsumoto estaría vaciando una tienda o ligando a un chico, a los que ella clasifica como "muñecos calientes".

Realmente el no quería pensar en Matsumoto y su vida amorosa, y las infinidades de ropa que trae siempre cuando va al mundo real. Desastre.

Suspiro.

- ¡Rukia!,¡Cabeza de piña!.

Un grito, femenino, escucho y por pura curiosidad salto y busco al origen de la vos.

Pudo ver, era una muchacha pelinegra, no podía ver su rostro, su vestimenta tenia que admitir que le había sorprendido, estando en Seireitei, no se permite una vestimenta así, además la individua no poseía una Zampacto, era una característica que indicaba de que ella no era un shinigami ni un shinigami sustituto, entonces tras ese pensamiento la única respuesta que se le ocurría al alvino era que ella era...

_¿alma común?_

Por lo que sabia las almas sencillas no se le permite transitar en Seireitei, eso era una ley, y como un buen capitán se tenia que encargar se la intrusa. Se dirigió hacia ella con un gran salto, aterrizando frente a ella.

Esta al darse cuenta solo siguió de largo, ignorando al ya ofendido shinigami, no es que ella fuera irrespetuosa ni nada por el estilo, mas bien solo fue por que estaba demasiada ocupada en su búsqueda, por esa razón se encontraba muy distante al paisaje y personas que habitaban.

Pero era claro que el alvino no lo sabia, lo tomo como una ofensa y una falta de respeto a su autoridad, además contando el echo de que ella ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada, eso había afectado drásticamente a su orgullo.

- Usted..¿esta tratando molestarme?

La pelinegra confundida volteo, ya que por una razón su tono no le agradaba, mas bien la llenaba de mas estres, ella tenia suficiente con perderse para soportar mas.

Al voltear ambos se encontraban aludidos por lo que veían, poco a poco pudieron recordar,los rostros, la personalidad de la persona que tenían al frente. Aunque el peliblanco lo recordó mas rápido, ya que poseía una gran memoria, era una capitán después de todo.

- Kurosaki...

Lo único que alcanzo pronunciar el peliblanco, ya que su mente ahora era un mohín.

- Ho Toshiro, cuanto tiempo.

Fue tanta su sorpresa que no le reclamo que lo nombrara de esa manera tan irrespetuosa.

_La que tengo al frente era claramente la hermana de Kurosaki, no estoy equivocado, era ella...pero...¿por que esta aquí?._

- Kurosaki, usted...

Toshiro dudaba en lo que debía decir, trago saliva, seria correcto decirlo tan abruptamente o tendría que tener algún tipo de gentileza. Pero el no era bueno en ese tipo de cosas.

- ¿Esta muerta? - pregunto.

La pelinegra se sorprendió por lo poco gentil que podría ser el peliblanco, pero le aliviaba que no sintiera pena ni se conteniera al decir algo sobre su situación.

- No, solo pasaba por aquí – trato de ser sarcástica, pero al alvino no le hizo gracia, a si que decidió decirlo. - ...si.

El capitán no pudo encerrar su sorpresa, aunque lo haya esperado no pudo imaginar que realmente estuviera pasando, lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue la primera ves que jugo fútbol, casi un año y medio habían pasado y ahora...la encontraba muerta.

**La muerte siempre es inesperada.**

Por un momento Toshiro pensó que lloraría o hiciera algo que mostrara su tristeza, pero para su sorpresa no paso nada de lo antes mencionado, mas bien parecía tranquila y calmada. Su desconcierto llego a la pelinegra.

Entre el silencio la pelinegra pudo analizar al alvino, sorprendentemente había crecido unos centímetros, llegando a su altura, un gran logro, sus cabellos blancos como la nieve ya no era tan parados como antes, pero no llegaba ha ser lacio, era una mezcla de gel y viento, la pelinegra pensó que tras haber crecido ya no trataba de parecer mas alto usando su cabello, siguió analizando, sus ojos eran mas turquesas como el mismísimo mar, además de poseer esa intensa mirada, que antes había conocido, siguió, su piel seguía bronceada ,y aunque era difícil ver algo tras su ropa, podría a atreverse a decir que su físico también se había desarrollado.

- Entonces...has crecido

El alvino puso los ojos en blanco, después de un año y medio, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que se encontraba muerta, toca el tema de su estatura.

- Kurosaki, no creo que mi estatura sea algo que te importe.

- ¿Entonces quieres que te siga llamando enano de primaria?

- !Kurosaki¡.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.  
>Mientras que en otro lado, se escuchaban gritos, insultos, etc; el par de shinigamis que cometieron un grave descuido ahora trataban de corregirlo, buscando a la futura shinigami. Saltando y buscando en lo alto, para facilitar la búsqueda, pero por alguna razón no podían localizarla. El leve pensamiento de que ella se allá cruzado con un shinigami o un capitán en todas las escenas eran un desastre, mejor era no pensarlo y apresurarse.<p>

- ¿Donde se ha metido la mocosa?..tks..maldicion..

- Si no fuera por una "persona" no estaríamos en esta situación.

Bufo el.

- Por si no lo recuerdas la persona que estaba a su cuidado eras tu Rukia.

Bufo ella, frunciendo sus cejas en señal de molestia, volteo hacia el de pelos en llamas, lo que estaban haciendo era demasiado inmaduro, ha si que la pelinegra decidió acabar con sus discusiones y concentrarse en su objetivo.

- Eso ya no importa.

Era verdad, su prioridad ahora era la hermana de Kurosaki, ella la debía proteger, lo había prometido y ella no rompe sus promesas y menos con una persona "especial", su amigo y compañero, una persona fundamental en su vida que no podría cambiar por nada en el mundo.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.  
>La joven pareja que se veía entrar al décimo escuadrón, no mencionaban palabras y optaban por quedarse en silencio, en el lugar no se podía ver mucho ya que era impedido por una gran pared, que la mayor parte de esta ocupada una gran signo: Décimo; los dos al cruzar la puerta se encontraba una casa gran casa, sencilla y clásica, completamente echa de madera.<p>

Pasando por los pasillos de madera, el alvino de detuvo en una de las varias puerta y con naturalidad la abrió encontrando una espaciosa y cómoda oficina, este se sentó en su respectivo sitio mientras que la pelinegra sin ninguna autorización se recosto sobre el sofá. Ignorando cualquier queja que el alvino podría decir.

Toshiro suspiro para si mismo, y fijo su atención en el montículo amontonado de papeles. Gruño por lo bajo, con lo que había pasado se había olvidado de ir a buscar a Matsumoto, pero se resigno y coloco sus manos hacia la montaña de papeles y las acerco hacia el, el tendría que hacerlo por su parte, se recosto, preguntándose en como se encontraran los dos, la seguirían buscando, bueno era su culpa por perderla pero ella también tenia gran parte de la culpa, un debate sucedía en su cabeza, provocando migraña. Se levanto sentándose en el sillón verde claro, y miro al alvino que se encontraba haciendo papeleo.

- Hey Toshiro, ¿conoces a Rukia y a Cabe..que diga...Renji?

Hitsugaya la vio curioso por que conociera esos nombres, sobre todo este ultimo, sabia que Rukia había frecuentado mucho con Kurosaki Ichigo y había vivido en su casa, por no decir habitación, pero no tenia conocimiento de que Abarai haya transitado mucho la casa de este.

- Si los conozco.

La pelinegra sonrio levemente.

- Entonces...

-Taicho~, ya vine..

Tap, tap, tap. Se abrió la puerta.

- Mire, mire Taicho~ mire lo que le traje..

La mujer de cabello hermoso, color naranja entro, aun no se había dado cuenta de que una persona extra se encontraba en la oficina, se dirigió directamente hacia escritorio del capitán, con una sonrisa coqueta y juguetona, metió una de sus arregladas manos en una de las muchas bolsas y saco dos prendas.

- No esta lindo Taicho~, pruebeselo – jugueteaba con las ropas, viendo animadamente al capitán, que se encontraba con las cejas alzadas la boca ligeramente abierta. - Es la moda en el mundo real.

La pelinegra temblaba, trataba contener una carcajada, sujeto su estomago con sus dos manos, cruzadas sosteniendo sus caderas, pero solo pensar a Toshiro vestido de esa forma, (NA: Se los dejo a ustedes, la ropa mas ridicula que hayan visto) o salir a afuera con esa ropa era realmente humillante, hay que decirlo, seria muy gracioso.

- Jaja..- se tapo la boca enseguida.

_Se me salio_

La muy bien formada mujer dirigió su atención hacia Karin, y Karin también le dio curiosidad esa mujer; unos segundos pasaron; la pelinegra la miraba de pies a cabeza, pero se detuvo en la cosa mas grotesca que poseía la pelinaranja, sus grandes y exuberantes pechos, refunfuño.

_Que comerá._

- ¡Karin-chan!, eres Karin-chan ¿no?..cuanto has cambiado, ¿por que estas aquí?..no me digas...- formo una sonrisa picara y sus ojos celestes cristalinos se iluminaron, la pelinegra sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal - ..¿vienes ha visitar a mi Taicho?.

-¡Matsumoto! - grito el capitán, parándose exageradamente y chocando sus manos con el escritorio, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos ardiendo de la irritación.

- ¿Que pasa taicho?

- ¿Donde te habías metido?

- ¿Yo?, veamos...me fui a las tiendas de ropa, después a la peluquería, después hacia donde...umm...las aguas termales, la discoteca y ¡ha si! un bar..después me encontré con un hombre muy apuesto y...

- Basta, no me interesa- le señalo el montículo – trabaja

- Pero taicho...

Los ojos celestes de apagaron, entrando en tristeza y aburrimiento, vio a la pelinegra y una especie de luz apareció en su cabeza.

- Taicho no sea descortés, tenemos invitados. No podemos trabajar.

- ¡Matsu-

- Y Karin-chan, vino ha visitar a Taicho, van a salir o...

Muy tarde la pelinaranja ya se había sentado muy cómoda en el mismo sillón que la pelinegra, hablando, ignorando al capitán.

Mientras tanto Karin se le resbalaba una gota de sudor por su sien.

_Por que sera que creo que me esta usando._

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El muchacho de un pelo naranja, miraba con sus ojos café el techo, sus brazos flexionado, colocado en la nuca y sus piernas estiradas, su mirada vacía y ida demostraba que estaba totalmente sumergido en sus pensamientos. Alejado de todo lo que le rodeaba

Toc, toc

El sonido de la puerta ser tocada lo despertó, dirigió su mirada cansada hacia el origen del sonido, después de unos segundos nuevamente recobro su posición anterior.

- ¿Quien?

- Soy yo.

Suspiro pesadamente.

- Pasa

El Kurosaki mayor paso por la puerta, y se quedo mirando despectivamente a Ichigo, tomando en cuenta como era la expresión de su rostro y efectivamente, lo que había pensado unos minutos antes, el rostro de su primogénito era de _preocupación_.

- ¿Que te traes? Normalmente tu entrarías sin preguntar y me golpearía o algo por el estilo.

Frunció el ceño el señor.

- Tu hermana acaba de morir, además no queria encontrarme contigo en una ecena humillante.

Gruño. Se levanto de su cama, se sentó, sus pies chocaron al piso de madera, se levanto y se dirigió hacia su armario, busco, saco un chaleco naranja y se lo puso, después busco sus zapatos deportivos y ya a la vista no dudo en ponérselos.

- ¿Que haces?

- Voy a salir, necesito despejar mi mente.

Abrió la puerta, ya dispuesto a irse.

- Ichigo...

Se detuvo.

- Si.

- Tu también lo sentiste...

El pelinaranja abrió los ojos a mas no poder y volteo exaltado hacia su padre.

- No me digas que tu...

- Si, aunque fuera por solo un segundo era...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.  
>La mujer voluptuosa se retiro pero sin antes decir " Tomen su tiempo, no quiero molestar con su ci- reunión" y dejo al capitán frunciendo mas su ceño tratando de no prestar atención a lo que iba a decir su teniente, mientras que la joven pelinegra no entendía lo que quiso decir, dándole la menor importancia.<p>

La pelinegra en este poco tiempo hablando con la mujer, podía entender por que era tan gruño Toshiro. Ladeo la cabeza y devuelta miro al peliblanco quien solo se concentraba en los papeles.

La pelinegra aburrida trato de dar una conversación.

- Nee, Toshiro, cuando aun estaba viva metí cinco goles en un partido, fue realmente genial.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo victorioso, podía escuchar los gritos y aplausos de su ultimo partido, su padre había estado ahí, junto a Yuzu y su hermano, gritando y animando (Yuzu y Ichiin, Ichigo solo miraba aunque animaba de ves en cuando ), en una forma de decir, la estaban avergonzando. Ella podía oír a su padre decir " Esa es mi hija" mientras presumía con los padres perdedores, Yuzu solo decía " Karin-chan, da tu mayor esfuerzo" y Ichigo, aunque era difícil de escuchar " Destroza a todos esos monos".

Miro a Toshiro de manera ansiosa esperando su respuesta.

-Hump.

Fin de la conversación.

- ¿Toshiro al menos podrías fingir interés?

- No tengo tiempo para jugar o pensar en el fútbol, me podría dejar trabajar.

- Pareces un anciano, eres adolecente ¿no?, disfruta tu juventud.

- Kurosaki no soy un adolecente. - susurro mientras seguía revisando papeles.

Ahora en este momento la pelinegra parpadeaba los ojos sorprendida y aludida por esa declaración, la curiosidad afloraba y no tardo mucho en preguntar.

- ¿Cuantos años tienes?

El peliblanco alzo la vista y la miro por unos segundos tratando de meditar si decirle su edad o no, bajo la mirada dirigiéndose hacia los papeles nuevamente, no dando importancia en como reaccionaria.

-¿Quien sabe?... unos 50-

-...

El silencio permanencia, haciendo que Toshiro se preocupara un poco.

Cuando vio a Karin, esta se encontraba con los ojos en blanco y completamente abiertos mirando sorprendida al alvino, fue tan intensa la mirada de la joven que Toshiro se estaba poniendo nervioso, moviendose un poco incomodo.

- Kurosaki...

- Wauu...¿que debería decir?

- No digas nada.

- Usas alguna crema o...

- ¡NO!

El capitán suspiro y se froto los sienes, tratando de no perder su cordura, vio de reojo a la pelinegra que aun se encontraba esperando un explicación.

- Los shinigamis no envejecen en el tiempo normal.

- Que raro..umm..¿los shinigamis nunca mueren?

- Si pueden morir.

Tras decir eso como una especie de chispa alumbro su cerebro.

- Kurosaki..puedo preguntarte algo.

- ¿Que?

- ¿Como moriste?

.

**. . .**  
>.<p>

.

**O**M**A**K**E - (**++Especial para San Valentin++**)**

- Taicho~, ¿sabe que día es hoy? - pregunto la mujer pelinaranja, entrando a la oficina, trayendo una bolsa gorda llena de chocolates.

- No me interesa - espeto, sin mirarla concentrado en el papeleo.

- Es el día de San valentin, el día del amor – chillaba feliz la exuberante mujer, para luego sonreír y mirar la reacción de su capitán.

Este solo la ignoraba, tras ver eso la pelinaranja dio un puchero y vio su bolsa, saco una caja de chocolate en forma de un corazón, de las muchas que tenia aunque la costumbre era la la chica lo de pero no importaba, que podía decir, atraía a los hombres y eso le encantaba. Movió su caja provocando ruidos atrayendo la atención del capitán, la cual lo veía aun sin comprender.

La pelinaranja siguió.

- En este día se le entregan chocolates a la persona amada...Taicho ¿le han entregado unos? - pregunto ansiosa.

- ¿Chocolates?..serán estos – en su mano aparecían dos cajitas, una era morada, con un lazo blanco amarrado delicadamente en un adorable moño, le daba un aspecto tierno y lindo, mientras que el otro era una cajita blanca y un lazo rojo a medio hacer, lo que la pelinaranja podía decir era que no se había esforzado mucho, pero igualmente sonrió hacia su capitán.

- Hay dos corazones en esas cajas, ¿sabe de quienes son? - pregunto feliz, la había emocionaba la idea de su capitán consiguiera novia.

- Solo el de morado, es de Hinamori, dijo que me lo dio para que no me sintiera mal si no recibía un chocolate – contó.

La mujer frunció levemente el ceño ya que se había ilusionado demasiado, si su capitán conseguía novia, NO trabajo, NO al gruñón de su Taicho y SI podria tomar cuando se le antoje; refunfuño, pero se acordó que aun quedaba una caja, así que volvió a sonreír.

- Y la otra caja, ¿no dejo nota.?

- No

- Iré ha investigar – anuncio para salir y busca a la chica que estaba enamorado de su capitán. Esto era una oportunidad única para evitar su trabajo y no la iba a desperdiciar.

El peliblanco al estar solo se noto pensativo, a decir verdad si tenia un poco de curiosidad de quien le había dado esa cajita, miro detenidamente la cajita.

_¿Quien sera?_

Tras ese pensamiento una pelinegra entro a la oficina, y se dirigió al escritorio del capitán pensativo.

_Ummm...viendo la presentación debe ser una chica bastante descuidada..._

- Oh Toshiro, recibiste mi chocolate

_Entonces esa persona...espera ¿¡Que!_

- Kurosaki usted..¿me dio este chocolate? - pregunto, ya que pensaba que había escuchado mal o estaria delirando.

Ella asintió, y Toshiro empezó a ponerse incomodo, sintiendo un poco de calor ya que el nunca había recibido una confesión de amor.

.

- Si, se lo di yo...pensé que si le daba chocolate mejoraría su humor gruñón pero creo que falle – explico alzando sus hombro sin mucha importancia.

- ¡KUROSAKI!

.

La pelinegra se exalto confundida por su reacción, mientras el pelibalnco necesitaba lavarse la cara y de paso chocarse contra una pared por su estupidez, ya que el había sido muy ingenuo y ahora se sentía patético. Se levanto y se fue dejando a una pelinegra muy confundida.

_Ahora que le pasa..encima que le doy un chocolate, no me dice gracias..umm..se habrá enojado, encima que hoy es el día de la amistad y de san valentin..san valentin..espera el habrá pensado que..no,no,no..es imposible además es solo un chocolate..un chocolate._

Las mejillas de la pelinegra enpesaban a teñirse de rojo.

.

.  
>Por fin termine, perdón por demorarme taaaanntto pero he tenido algunos problemas, bueno en este cap apareció el tan esperado capitán, no hay tanto romance en este capitulo pero yo reflexione y llegue a la conclusión de que el amor no es de un día ha si que esta historia va a ser larga, mas a menos, no estoy segura.<p>

.

Próximo capitulo:

¿Sera revelado como murió Karin?

¿Karin entrara a la Academia de Shinigamis?

¿Los capitanes aparecerán?

¿Un nuevo personaje?

Todo en el próximo capitulo.

.

Comenten, mientras mas comenten mas rapido sera la actualizacion, por que estare motivada, solo cuesta un click.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titulo:** ++**Hi no megami**++

**Hecho por: **Monidex1200

**Genero: **Aventura/Romance

**Resumen:** Algunas personas dicen "La muerte es el comienzo...", pero personas como Karin no entienden, ¿el comienzo de que?..de la aventura, de la amistad o del amor.

Karin tendra que averiguarlo por si sola.

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 4 - Recuerdo difuso

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Quisiera saber, que es mas fuerte.<em>

_ El deseo de saber la verdad o... _

_el miedo que siento por saberla. _

_Me pregunto cual de los dos vencerá. _

_¿El deseo o el miedo?..tu cual crees..._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.  
>Blanco, blanco brillante, inundaba, se hacia presente.<p>

_"¿Donde estoy?"_

No había mas que blanco, no había mas que soledad.

_"¿Que es esto?"_

En un momento, una serie de imagenes aparecían como flashes, su vida, cuando su mama vivía; felicidad, alegría; cuando su mama murió; tristeza, resignacion; cuando metió su primer gol; gloria, satisfacción; toda su vida, pasaba frente a sus ojos, pero en una de esas una imagen se detuvo, pero a diferencia de las otras esta...podría reconocer.

No se te hace familiar.

Se sobresalto, aunque la vos era muy lejana claramente la podía escuchar, casi de inmediato busco con la mirada el origen de la vos, pero no había nada.

_"¿Quien esta ahí?"_

**No lo recuerdas Karin.**

_"¿Como demonios sabes mi nombre?"_

**No quieres saber como moriste.**

Esa pregunta la hizo alterar, esa vos llevaba sarcasmo, un irritante sarcasmo.

_"Por Supuesto que quiero saber."_

**¿Estas segura?.**

_"Que quieres decir con eso"_

En un momento, se encontraba dentro, dentro de la imagen.

Tap, tap, tap.

Podía escucharse pasos acercándose, una sombra se notaba y gracias a la poca luz que desprendía los umbrales se podía ver claramente su rostro, era el rostro de ella, sus ojos negros, su pelo azabache, no cabía duda. Esta corría, tras la vereda, se acercaba con su pelota de fútbol, con su polo deportivo que ahora estaba sucio y sus desgastados zapatillas.

Dolor, un fuerte dolor de cabeza comenzaba a atormentar a Karin, estaba recordando, recordaba, se le hizo tarde para ir a su casa, recibirá un grito de Yuzu, pero lo que no recordaba es que...

...alguien la estuviera siguiendo.

**Aun quieres saber como moriste.**

Eso fue suficiente.

_"¡Estoy harta!, ¿quien eres tu?."_

- ...erta.

Todo comenzaba a derrumbarse, por pedazos, y poco a poco todo nuevamente se convertía en blanco.

**Se acabo el tiempo.**

_" ¡Que, es..."_

**Es hora de despertar.**

.

.  
>- ¡Kurosaki, despierta! - un grito la despertó, sin consideracion alguna, haciéndola abrir los ojos sorprendida.<p>

"ugh..."

Karin fijo su mirada azabache al los ojos aguamarinas del capitán, sorprendida de lo cerca que se encontraba de este, al parecer el capitán no se había dado cuenta que estaba invadiendo notoriamente su espacio personal. Una idea maligna paso por su mente.

- Toshiro, ¿eres un pervertido?

Claro que era una broma, después de todo se trataba de Toshiro, pero obvio que el capitán no era consiente de ello así que su reaccion..no fue la mejor.

- ¡N-no lo soy! - inmediatamente aclaro, alejándose de la pelinegra, podía sentir sus mejillas arder, posiblemente estas ahorita estarían de color rojo vivo, no estaba en rojo vivo.

Karin estaba mas que satisfecha por su reacción, también el asombro de saber que el capitán podría hacer ese tipo de caras, algo...tiernas, realmente era un descubrimiento inigualable.

- Era una broma. - confeso, calmando al capitán, que ahora se encontraba con un ceño fruncido que minutos antes habia decaído. No pudo evitar pensar que era una pena.

_El era mas lindo._

Por su parte el capitán, no pudo ocultar su alivio al saber eso, un capitán no podría tener ese tipo de pasatiempos tan poco morales. Aunque fuera una broma, no le había agradado para nada, es mas lo había irritado mas. No venia al caso seguir con este mal rato, a si que procuro en avisarle a la pelinegra lo que había ocurrido.

- Kurosaki, usted se desmallo. - informo.

Inmediatamente las imagenes aparecían y esa débil vos, su mano naturalmente paso por su cabeza y miro al techo.

_Que sueño..tan extraño._

El capitán por cortesía ofreció su mano para ayudar a Karin, esta lo miro sorprendida por esa extraña amabilidad, el capitán se dio cuenta de ello y frunció el ceño por la irritación que le causaba.

- Vas a tomarla o no. - gruño, sacudiendo la mano para que la tomase.

- Gracias. - agradeció, tomando la cortesía, pero por debidas circunstancias el peso del capitán caía encima de ella, sorprendiendola, y hasta logrando ponerla nerviosa.

El capitán ofrecía su mano y al verla aceptándola, ayudo a levantarse, pero no contaba que una botella de licor se cruzara en su camino haciéndolo tropezar y provocando una caída para nada gustosa, ensima de la pelinegra.

- Ugh...

Karin pudo escuchar muy claramente la queja del capitán, tan cerca, tan cálido, y tan molesto. Karin se zandareo un poco, maldiciendo su suerte, el capitán pesaba y no quería pensar porque tubo que terminar con la piernas abiertas. No es que ella sea ignorante de como las parejas tienen hijos, y no es como si no se dará cuenta de que esta posición era perfecta para esa acción.

El capitán podría considerarse que estaba perdido, al menos había caído en algo suave, claro eso hubiera estado bien si no fuera en la pelinegra que estaba seguro que se movía y no le facilitaba las cosas . "Esto me hace ver como un pervertido", esto era lo que llamaban sentimientos encontrados.

¨Esto no podría ser peor¨

Ambos lo pensaron.

Tap, tap, tap.

Una teniente muy feliz, entraba a la oficina de su capitán, encontrándose con esta escena, sin ningún bochorno se le quedo viendo, y poco a poco una sonrisa extraña surcaba sus labios pintado de un colorete rosa comprado hace semanas atrás.

Era un balde de agua fría para ambos.

- No es lo que piensas - aclararon los dos.

- Kukuku~, capitán tan rápido.

- ¡No es lo que piensas!.

.  
>¡Que aburrido! - exclamo la teniente, después de que le explicaran lo que sucedido la teniente quedo muy decepcionada, y lo peor es que su capitán le había prohibido comentar sobre el tema, ya no podía ir a chismear con las chicas en la re...que diga, comunicar las nuevas noticias en la reunión de tenientes.<p>

Mientras que Matsumoto se entristecía, nuestra pelinegra se encontraba sentada en el sillón donde sucedió su accidente, con Toshiro. Arrugo la nariz tras acordarse, no era porque le molestara estar cerca de el, mas bien era porque Matsumoto los había visto y estaba 99.9% que la teniente no se iba a quedar callada.

_¡Que fastidioooo!_

En otro lugar, con un aura que espantaría a todo ser vivo y haría llorar un bebe se encontraba Toshiro, haciendo papeleo, distrayendo su mente, pero no, estaba molesto, mas que molesto, no es porque haya caído sobre Karin, no es porque Matsumoto los haya visto y haber sido la causante de su accidente, porque estaba seguro que esa botella era de ella, bueno en parte eso tiene algo de culpa, pero lo mas importante es que tras eso una duda había surgido...

¿El era un pervertido?

Obvio que no, pero realmente cualquier persona que hubiera visto ese accidente lo pensaría, y si Matsumoto llegara a contar algo, se extendería por todo Seiretei y después todos los capitanes lo mirarían raro y..y.

En definitiva tenia que callar a Matsumoto.

- Karin, vamos, cambiate de ropa~ - ordenaba, la teniente, provocando llamar la atención del capitán.

Karin trataba de ser amable al negarse tras su oferta de la pelinaranja, pero esta era realmente...terca. Tal ves ella hubiera aceptado si tan solo la ropa que le mostraba era normal pero, claro, si hablamos de Matsumoto, su ropa seria una telita y un escote hasta el suelo, bien ajustada y muy femenino.

_¡PUAJJJJ!_

- No, me gusta mi ropa.  
>- Pero esta sucia. - <em>astuta<em>.

Karin:0 Matsumoto:1

- La lavo y ya esta.  
>- Pero mientras la lavas debes ponerte ropa, o quieres andar desnuda~. - <em>muy astuta.<em>

Karin:0 Matsumoto:2

Karin estaba perdiendo, si esto seguía así ella realmente se iba a tener que probarla ropa asquerosamente femenina.

- Matsumoto, Kurosaki ya tiene ropa de vestir, así que no es necesario.

Karin: 0 Matsumoto: 2 Toshiro: 1234...

Toshiro es el GANADOR. (Ser capitán tiene sus ventajas.)

El puchero de la teniente no se hizo espera, y un suspiro de alivio departe de Karin tampoco y miro de reojo al capitán.

_Así que este es el poder de un elite._

Mientras Toshiro nuevamente retomo el ritmo de firmar mas papeleo, se dio cuenta de una cosa, que no había mas papeleo que hacer, que era esto un sueño, una ilusión de su cansada mente, el papeleo esta terminado.  
>Se levanto y alzo el papeleo, y se dirigió hacia su teniente.<p>

- Aqui, manda este papeleo. - y le entrego directamente, antes de que la pelinaranja pusiera cualquier escusa para no hacer su trabajo.

- Haiii~ - acepto de mala gana, ya no habían mas escusas.

Solo se puedo escuchar el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse que eso solo avisaba que la exuberante teniente se había ido. Dejándolos solos nuevamente.

Toshiro, se dirigió hacia unos de sus cajones, rebusco al llegar ahí, ya viendo su objetivo, cogió las vestimentas negras y las saco, y como en un inicio estaba, cerro el cajón. Poso su vista hacia la pelinegra y se dirigió hacia ella, y le entrego las ropas.

- Toma.

La pelinegra asombrada miro las prendas, _eso era mejor que cualquier ropa que Matsumoto le pudiera dar_, tras ese pensamiento no hubo duda, y acepto las ropas oscuras.

Al tenerlas a la mano, las inspecciono, estaba segura que eran la misma ropa que la de Toshiro, seguramente era de el.

Se acerco su nariz hacia la ropa, olia bien, recién lavada, entonces no habría problema.

Karin miro a Toshiro, este al darse cuenta no entendía y Karin siguió mirando a Toshiro esperando algo. Al ver Karin que Toshiro no era consiente de lo que sucedía, decidió avisarle.

- ¿Me vas a mirar mientras me cambio? - nuevamente Karin tuvo la gracia de ver a Toshiro en su estado adorable.

- P-por supuesto que no. - se levanto y se fue, cerrando la puerta con irritación.

Toshiro estaba seguro de una cosa, que a partir de ahora su "tranquilidad" a lo que estaba acostumbrado seria terriblemente destrozada por la llegada de Kurosaki, quien seguramente se estaba divirtiendo en robar su paz.

.

.

****Omake**** "++detras de camaras++"

.  
>- ¡CORTEN! - se escucho por toda la producción. - eso es todo, pueden descansar.<br>- ¿Como que eso es todo?, ¡tan poco!, y mi aparición espectacular, ¿donde esta? ¡¿Donde?. - grito Renji, quejandose con la autora, osea yo.  
>- Tu al menos has aparecido, yo aun estoy esperando salir, pero la floja y sin inspiración de la autora no tiene cerebro para escribir.<br>- ¡Hey!, personaje nuevo, si no quieres que me olvide de ti, mantente callado. - grite yo desde mi asiento de directora.  
>De un momento a otro los personajes principales corrían así la autora, enojados. En mi cabeza empecé a escuchar una vos (peligro, peligro), tenia que huir, o si no terminaria congelada, agradezcan a zabimaru.<br>- ¡HEY!, no escapes. - gritaron.  
>El intento de huida fallo. Fui obligada a escuchar las quejas de los personajes.<br>- Por que razón tengo que soportar la caída de Toshiro, por si no sabes ¡pesa!. - se quejo la pelinegra.  
>- Y por que me toca caerme, Karin no es cómoda. - se quejo el capitán.<br>- Si, porque es plana. - agrego el personaje nuevo.  
>- Callense par de idiotas, ¡no quiero escenas como esta nunca mas!. - gritó la pelinegra.<br>- ¡SILENCIO!, los tres, yo soy la autora. - tome el mando, o eso intentaba. - y para ustedes..- me dirigí hacia la parejita - les mando avisar que estas escenas se repetirán varias veces así que preparense...¡además no es como si no les gustara.!  
>- ¡No nos gusta!<br>- Aun..-agregue, sonriendo maleficamente. - jejeje..Muajajajajajajaja.  
>- Mejor hay que alejarnos. - comento el alvino. Los demás solo asintieron.<p>

.  
>LOOOO SIENTOOOO MUCHOOOO, se que quieren matarme (pero eso es ilegal, asi que quedense con las ganas XD), bueno hablando enserio, realmente sorry, no quería demorarme, hace tiempo que ya tenia el capitulo listo pero paso algo, mi compu tuvo VIRUZ, si, tuvieron que arreglarlo y borraron todos mis documento, incluyendo mi historia, en ese momento me quería morir, y de nuevo escribir se me hizo aburrido, encima este capitulo es recontar corto, además no apareció el personaje nuevo, aaahhhh, todo me sale mal mal mal.<br>Bueno si as llegado hasta aquí, te agradezco mucho, gracias por leer, la demora no volverá a pasar (tal ves XD), pero me voy a esforzar, lamento si el cap no les gusto :(, pero igual gracias por leer.

GRACIAS A TODOS MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, LOS QUIERO~, TAMBIEN MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE COMENTARON Y ME PUSIERON EN FAVORITO Y EN ALERTA. *besos*


	5. Chapter 5

**Titulo:** Hi no megami**.++**

**Hecho por:** Monidex1200

**Genero:** Aventura/Romance

**Resumen:** Algunas personas dicen "La muerte es el comienzo", pero personas como Karin no entienden, ¿el comienzo de que?...de la aventura, de la amistad o del amor.

Karin tengra que averiguarlo por si sola.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

_"Pensamientos directos de Karin."_

.

.

Capitulo #5 – Integrandome.

.

.

Toshiro siempre había tenido la dicha de tener una vida tranquila, siempre el teniendo el control de cada mínima cosa, sin pasarse ningún detalle. Una vida programada y estricta. Un capitán fuerte y respetado. Para el eso era bueno, pero ahora desde su punto de vista, lo habían degradado a un pervertido en potencia. La responsable: Kurozaki Karin.

- Toshiro ya entra. - el capitán deslizo la puerta, entrando a su oficina.

Ahora que lo pensaba seguía llamándolo por ese nombre.

- Kurosaki, es Hitsuga-  
>- Si, como diga.<p>

Karin se levanto y se dirigió al frente de el, mirándolo. Él abrió los ojos confundido.

- Usted realmente ha crecido ¿o solo sera el cabello? - sonrió, burlándose de él, en su cara.

- Kurosaki le aseguro que no es el cabello..- se aparto avanzando hacia su escritorio, en medio camino, se detuvo y volteo. - pero ahora que lo veo, usted se a quedado algo corta.

Ella estaba amarga pero no respondió, rechinando entre dientes se sentó en el sillón, cruzando las piernas, tomando una postura relajada.

- Como si me importara. - susurro, chasqueando la lengua. Toshiro sonrió satisfecho.

Justo cuando el capitán iba a sentarse la puerta se abrió de golpe, sorprendiéndolos a ambos. Karin comenzo a sudar y una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su rostro. Sabia que iba a llegar.

- H-Hola, puntiagudo. - saludo, alzando una mano.

Este volteo y la miro, _"si las miradas mataran", _se le cruzo por la mente un segundo. Ella agradecía que eso fuera técnicamente imposible.

- Kuroosaki. - gruño bajo, lentamente una de sus manos se dirigían en dirección a su espada. La iba a partir en dos, ahí mismo, en ese instante, no cabía duda en su cabeza.

- ¿Abarai, que hace usted aquí? - pregunto, aun parado. Abarai levanto la vista y lo miro.

Renji recupero la cordura en ese momento, se inclino. -...¡Hitsugaya-Taicho, lo siento por la abrupta interrupción!, soy es-escolta de la señ-señorita Karin. - se notaba lo difícil que fue eso para Renji. - Matsumoto me informo que se encontraba aquí.

Toshiro miro amargo hacia Karin, que no le había informado sobre eso, esta se dio cuenta y volteo ignorandolo. Suspiro. Ella se le había olvidado.

- ¿Es el único en escoltarla? - pregunto, tenia que informarse.  
>- No, Rukia también participa. - respondió cortez. Viendo de reojo hacia la pelinegra. <em>"Espera cuando estemos solo mocosa..."<em> pensó.  
>- ¿Cual fue el motivo por lo que Kuchiki no este aquí?<br>- Ella, en este momento debe encontrarse informando al capitán-comandante sobre el estado de Karin. - respondió. Toshiro asintió para si mismo, ahora la mayoría de dudas se aclaraban.

Pero había una en particular que le llamaba la atención.

- Abarai, ¿porque usted no se encontraba con Karin cuando la encontré? - Renji abrió sus ojos, nervioso y un poco avergonzado.

- Emm...inconvenientes que pasaron cuando llegamos, taicho. - sonrio nervioso, esperando a que lo dejara ahí y que no entrara en detalles. Podía oír como Karin reía por lo bajo.

El alvino se sentó. Renji suspiro aliviado, al parecer la conversación había terminado, pero eso fue descartado cuando al ver al capitán, este parecia no estar satisfecho, el ya se imaginaba cual era la pregunta de el capitan.

- Hablaremos mas tarde. - comunico, finalizando la conversión. Renji gimió cansado.

Renji miro resentido a la pelinegra, esta no aparto la mirada. El capitán podía sentir el ambiente que se había producido, también noto que Abarai y Karin seguían mirándose de manera feroz, hasta se atrevería a decir que vio rayos salir de sus ojos. El cansancio lo estaba afectando.

Una mariposa se poso en el hombro del alvino. "Reunión de capitanes" pudo escuchar.

- Ya es hora...-susurro Renji. Toshiro pareció entender.

- ¿Hora de que? - pregunto confusa Karin, que no entendía nada.

- Mocosa, levanta tu trasero, debemos irnos. - ordeno el pelirrojo.  
>- Che, tu n-<p>

Fue interrumpida cuando renji la cargo, de modo que ella quedo viendo el suelo.

- Que demon-

- Taicho me retiro, debo llevarla a la reunión. -

"Sueltame anormal" "Maldición, quien te crees pedazo de puercoespin incendiado" "Hombre puntiagudo"

Renji se estaba enojando y la vena que crecía no era por decoración. Estaba echando humo.

-Lo acompaño, yo también debo ir.

Asintió.

Y asi fueron a la reunión de capitanes, mientras que Karin estaba mas perdida, no entendía que diablos se traían, y sospechaba que esa bendita reunión se trataba de ella. ¿Porque nadie le dice nada?. Al diablo con todos.

* * *

><p>Por fin habían llegado, Karin fue bajada "amablemente" del hombro de Renji. Cuando la pelinegra entro, pudo ver a hombre y algunas mujeres, pero lo que mas llamo su atención, fue ver a un anciano en el centro, pero lo raro fue que entre todo los hombres que parecían bastante fuertes, el anciano era el que mas la intimidaba. Tembló.<p>

- Karin, ya llegastes. - Rukia se acerco a ellos. - Se demoraron. - miro a Renji y este also los hombros.  
>- La mocosa pesa. - respondió con simpleza. Recibió una patada de la pelinegra.<br>- No pongas escusas, lento.

Mientras Karin disfrutaba ver la cara adolorida del pelirrojo, noto que el peliblanco ya no se encontraba. Lo busco con la mirada, este estaba en formación con los demás hombres. Parpadeo.

Eso la había tomado desprevenida.

- Karin, ya es tiempo. Debes estar al frente, cara a cara con el capitan-comandante. - susurro.  
>- El anciano. - hablo bajito Karin, copiándola. Esta pareció sudar.<br>- S-si, el anciano. - admitió, esperando a que nadie la oyera o estaría en problemas.

Karin hizo caso, y se paro justo donde le indico. Alzo la vista y miro hacia el anciano. "Cuantas arrugas.." pensó. Se sobresalto cuando el palo que poseía en anciano, retumbo en el suelo, provocando que todos los hombre que se encontraban ahí, pusieran atención.

- Esta reunión ha comenzado. - aviso, con una vos potente y intimidante. - El motivo: Kurosaki Karin, hermana de Kurosaki Ichigo a muerto, tenemos que discutir que haremos con ella.

Karin frunció el ceño, acaso ella era una cosa.

- No veo el caso en hacer una reunión, es un alma del monton. - el primero en hablar fue un pelinegro, que lleva adornos en el pelo.

- Yo no estoy de acuerdo con el capitán Kuchiki, tal ves ella tenga el potencial de su hermano. - respondió un perro.

"¿Es un perro?, ¡un perro!, que demonios hace un perro aquí." pensó la pelinegra.

- A mi no me importa, es bueno tener mas shinigamis femeninas. - argumento un hombre con kimono, teniendo una sonrisa picara. Karin sabia que no debía acercarse mucho.  
>- Yo creo que lo mejor seria que ella estudiara en la escuela de shinigamis y ver su progreso con el tiempo. - Toshiro por fin hablo.<p>

El capitán-comandante asintió. Al parecer esa idea era la que mas le había gustado.

- Bien, Kurosaki estudiara en la escuela de shinigamis y veremos que tan fuerte es, ahora, ¿uno de los capitanes se ofrece a hospedarla?

Todos guardaron un momento de silencio. Karin al parecer, no tenia opinión en este lugar.

- Yo me o- - Toshiro fue interrumpido.  
>- Yo me ofrezco, capitán-comandante. - todos los capitanes miraron extrañados al capitán. Kuchiki. No era común que el ayudara al prójimo, corrección, el nunca ayudaba al prójimo.<p>

- Esto es una sorpresa capitán Kuchiki, ¿podría saber por que se debe su amabilidad? - el anciano, a vista de Karin se estaba divirtiendo. Pero también coincide con el, ella también quería saber por que se había ofrecido.  
>- Rukia me lo ha pedido, además quiero pagar algunas deudas con Kurosaki Ichigo.<p>

- Esta bien. - acepto. Miro hacia abajo, mirando a Karin. - Kurosaki Karin, usted, desde mañana entrara a la escuela shinigami y se hospedara en la residencia del capitán Kuchiki... - nuevamente el palo retumbo en el suelo. - Esta reunión a concluido, ¡retirense!

Al final Karin ni tubo que hablar, pero eso la aliviaba porque tal ves, si ella hubiera participado en la conversación habría dicho varias cosas que le habrian traído problemas. Ahora solo se iba con Rukia y Reji, claro también con el pelinegro con adornos en su pelo, que ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada. Tenia el presentimiento que no le agradaba pero no era como si le importara.

Mientras Toshiro veía como Karin se alejaba..

"Estuve a punto de ofrecerme..." Chasko la lengua.

* * *

><p>Después de llegar Renji se fue, con la excusa de que se encontraba cansado y quería descansar, pero dejando en claro que era la culpa de Karin y el hombre de los adornos se retiro sin decir palabras, así que Rukia se ofreció en dirigirla ha su habitación.<p>

- Karin sera mejor que te des un baño y te duermas, ya es tarde y mañana empiezan tus clases. - hablo amablemente Rukia. Karin asintió, totalmente de acuerdo con ella.  
>- ¿Donde esta el baño? - pregunto adormilada, los síntomas del sueño asechaban.<br>- Mmm...en esa puerta, es el baño de mujeres, ahí puedes entrar... - señalo. - ...y mas adelante esta tu habitación.  
>- Gracias.. - agradeció.<br>- Entonces, ¿nos bañamos juntas? - sonrio. Mientras que Karin abrió los ojos.  
>- ¿Juntas? - pregunto nerviosa.<br>- Si, el baño es como una baño publico. No seas tímida, las dos somos mujeres.  
>- Aja...<p>

Karin estaba cansada, ya estaba vestida para dormir, Rukia le había prestado una de sus pijamas, realmente estaba agradecida con ella, así que tras despedirse entro a su habitación, se metió defrente a su futon (1), tratando lo mayor posible de sentir calor, no tardo mucho en conciliar el sueño.

Esa noche tuvo una pesadilla.

* * *

><p>La escuela era grande, mas grande de lo que Karin se había imaginado. En ese momento llevaba puesto su uniforme, era un kimono blanco, la parte de arriba era blanca con símbolos a los costados, con rayas rojas en los hombros que bajaban hasta llegar a los pantalones holgados de color rojo. Tenia el pelo amarrado.<p>

Después de apreciar la escuela, camino con pie firme hacia dentro; se encontraba sola, Rukia no la acompaño, practicamente le había dejado a su suerte. Suspiro, ella no era de hielo, era normal sentirse nerviosa en un nuevo ambiente, en un nuevo lugar, además agregando el hecho de que no conocía a nadie. Recordó que en el primer día de escuela, en la tierra, cuando tenia 6 años ella se encontraba como ahora, un manojo de nervios pero todo eso resuelto, porque ahí estaba su hermana Yuzu. Esto era malo, comenzaba a deprimirse.

Cuando pasaba por los pasillos buscando su salón, pudo notar todo el mundo pareció ignorarla, eso la calmo, al menos no llamaría la atención. Siguiendo su camino encontró su salón, en ese momento noto como las personas que creyó que no la registraban posaron su vista hacia ella. Pudo oír los susurros de un par de chicas.

Volteo, asegurándose de que no estuviera alucinando, para su mala suerte no se trataba de alguna alucinación.

- Disculpa, eres nueva ¿no? - hablo una chica, castaña. Karin asintió. - Tal ves te has equivocado, este salón es para los estudiantes mas fuertes.

Karin frunció el ceño, es que acaso ella parecía débil.

- Emm...no creo que me haya equivocado. - respondió Karin.

Una muchacha de pelo rojo se acerco.

- Que atrevida, ¡no le hables así a Mei-chan! - chillo la muchacha, mas baja que la castaña.  
>No pasa nada Yuki...al parecer no quiere admitir su error. - dijo viendo mal a Karin.<p>

Karin se encontraba en una difícil situación. Acaso le parecía o acababa de hacerse enemigas. Cuando Mei estaba dispuesta a desafiarle, algo rubio ocupo su atención.

- ¡Stop girls!... - intervino una rubia de acento americano, que se paro en medio de Karin y Mei, mirando a Mei con una mano alzada, impidiendo de que avanzara. - No es bueno pelear Mei, Yuki. No causen problemas.

La pelinegra fijo su atención a la rubia, que al parecer la había defendido. Esta noto su mirada y le dedico una sonrisa brillante. La castaña y pelirroja la miraron venenosas a la rubia.

- No estamos molestando a nadie, pero ya es hora de irnos, vámonos Yuki. - la mencionada asintió. Y así se fueron.  
>- You are ok? new girl.<br>- ¿Que?  
>- Ah...lo siento, aveces me dejo llevar..jeje..-rio avergonzada, otra ves dando una gran sonrisa. Karin no sabia muy bien porque esa chica era amable con ella, pero hablar con alguien le hacia sentir como si se hubiera drenado toda su tención. - Hola, mi nombre es Marion, pero puedes llamarme Mery.<p>

Mery era una chica de rubia cabellera, pelo largo sostenida con dos colitas, tenia dos mechones que caían gracialmente enmarcando su cara. Sus ojos eran celestes, muy brillantes; su piel era blanca como la leche. Era una chica muy chillona, para su gusto.

- Mi nombre es Karin. - se presento. - Tu no eres japonesa ¿no?  
>- ¡Ha! ¿como lo sabes? - exclamo sorprendida, "tu pelo, tus ojos y tu forma de hablar...esta chica...¿acaso es tonta o me esta tomando el pelo (2)?" pensó la pelinegra. - ..bueno si, y tu.. ¿realmente estas en este salón?<p>

Karin chaskeo la lengua. Es que todo el mundo creía que era débil.

- Aahh...espera, no pongas esa cara. No te lo tomes a mal. - Mery movió las manos de un lado a otro, nerviosa. - Solo que es raro que alguien nuevo valla de frente a este salón, los mejores están aquí.  
>- A si... - en que la habían metido, Rukia no le informo de esto.<p>

- Bueno, vamos. - sonrió la rubia, tomo la muñeca de la pelinegra y deslizo la puerta. La pelinegra abrió los ojos sorprendida, aun no estaba preparada.

- ¡¿Que?!, no, es-

Al entrar, Karin podía ver a varios estudiantes, algunos la miraba y otros charlaban ignorandola. Mery la llevo a uno de los asiento y se sentó junto a ella. Karin no dijo nada, solo se dejo hacer.

- Entonces..¿tu también estas en este salón? - comenzó a entablar una conversación con la rubia, esta la miro y sonrió. _"sonríe mucho..."_  
>- Sip, yo soy muy fuerte. - respondió, inflando su pecho. - tu también debes ser muy fuerte.<br>- Hemm..yo..si, algo.  
>- Que interesante...- Karin comenzaba a sudar.<br>- Hey ¿esas chicas quienes eran? - tenia que cambiar el tema.  
>- No les hagas mucho caso, son solo chicas que les gusta echar veneno. -respondió con simpleza. - Es mejor que no te les acerques, no son buenas.<p>

Todos las voces pararon cuando el profeso entro al salón, tomaron asiento El profesor se paro en medio, dejando sus cosa.

Alumnos, hoy vamos a calificar sus habilidades de lucha. Les pido que salgan ordenadamente y vallan al salón de combate. - todos siguieron su orden, con sonrisas en su cara, menos Karin.  
>- Esto es lo mejor.. - exclamo la rubia.<br>- Si tu lo dices. - en estos momentos se preguntaba que demonios haría.

Al llegar, el lugar era grande, como un gimnasio, algo parecido a la de su escuela. En un lado podía ver espadas de madera, por lo que asumió que esas serian las armas que tendría que usar. Suspiro. Rukia NUNCA le dijo que algo así iba a pasar, lo único que dijo fue _"Es tu primer día, va a ser fácil, no te preocupes."_ Si claro.

- Estudiantes, la mayoría debe saber de que se trata esto, los que no pues que pena, no es mi problema. - _"¡¿pero que demonios?!, porque hay un profesor así."_ Karin miro a Mery quien le dio una sonrisa.  
>- Te acostumbraras. - fue lo único que dijo.<br>- Ya...

- Las reglas, si unos de ustedes, o sea el mas inútil, sale de la linea o recibe 3 golpes queda fuera. No se permite golpes mortales. - chaskeo la lengua. ¿Acaso le desagradaba que fuera así? - ahora a comenzar.

Los alumnos comenzaron a pelear, y pudo notar que mientras se golpeaban el profesor soltaba una carcajada. Karin no sabia si largarse o quedarse a pelear, un profesor sadico, que demonios podia esperar. Mary estaba muy concentrada en los movimientos de cada uno de los luchadores, Karin noto eso.

- No es sorprendente Karin-chan, los movimientos que tienen son sorprendentes. - suspiro, sonriendo feliz. Karin no entiendo, porque la pelea que estaba viendo parecía bastante torpe.  
>- Pero si los dos chico parecen bastante débiles.<br>- Bueno es porque no lo ves con claridad, cada movimiento de cada shinigami tiene su estilo, tiempo y habitos. - Karin inclino su cabeza, no entendiendo nada de lo que decía. Mary noto eso.  
>- Te explicare. - volteo a verla. - el estilo es la manera de cojer la espada, su postura y su manera de atacar, si conoces su estilo tienes la mitad de la batalla ganada. El segundo, el tiempo, obviamente se trata de el tiempo que nesecita para alzar la espada y atacar y por ultimo, el habito, se trata de las manías de cada oponente, ese ultimo es el truco para ganar con mas facilidad, en otras palabras, la debilidad del oponente, aunque es difícil descubrir.<p>

Karin estaba impresionada, la rubia era lista, mas de lo que se veía.

- ¿De donde aprendiste eso? - pregunto, esta sonrio.  
>- Bueno, soy una de las mejores del salón. - rio avergonzada. - pero no soy la mejor.<br>- ¿Entonces quien es el mejor?  
>- Ummm...aun no se.<br>- ¿Como que no sabes? - Karin comenzaba a desesperar.  
>- Bueno, mi puesto es el tercero... - Le enseño tres dedos. - ...pero hay dos chico quienes se pelean el primero, son realmente sorprendentes.<br>- ¿Quien-

- Ahora salga el estudiante,_ "Taiyo Kuchiki"_

Todo el mundo se quedo callado, los murmullos de antes se quedaron en el remoto silencio.

- El es uno de ellos. - susurro la rubia.

.

** (1)** Colchon de algodón elaborado según la tecnica tradicional japonesa, que se tiende en el suelo, en una superficie solida.

**(2)** Forma de decir que le esta haciendo una broma.

.

.

Hola, si ya se, me demore, pero soy floja, no lo puedo evitar, así nací y así moriré (¿?), bueno si olvidamos mi atraso y nos concentramos en la historia, podrán notar que al final, hay un nombre "Taiyo Kuchiki", ustedes saquen sus propias conclusiones. Bueno el capitulo, creo que esta bien, Karin no interactuó mucho con los capitanes, pero mas adelante lo va a ser sobre todo con uno kukuku~. Ya saben de lo que hablo XD, bueno como siempre GRACIAS POR LEER Y SOBRETODO COMENTAR, saben que las adoro, pero realmente espero mas comentarios (Soy codiciosa. XD), acepto criticas, pero buenas criticas, eso es todo. Ja ne~.


End file.
